Parallel World: Me and My BrotherInLaw
by poppinmushroom
Summary: It's Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. Sasuke was hold back by work. Sakura continued to walk down the aisle. Itachi waiting in front of the altar. Get the equation? ItaSaku, slight SasuSaku. Modern AU. Sakura's POV
1. My Wonderful Marriage?

**Edited: September 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel World: Me and My Brother-In-Law<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Caution<strong>: The characters may be OOC. **You are WARNED.** I don't want to receive any bad comments on how I made the characters OOC, so please, forgive me in advance. It's just that this is how I interpret them, is all. And I really will try my best not to overdo it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: My Wonderful Wedding!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I needed to compose myself. I didn't want to ruin this special day. I needed to straighten up, and walk slowly, with grace. Everyone was looking at me, and celebrating this wonderful day with me, as they witnessed my matrimonial ceremony with my soon-to-be husband.

I'm glad that the sun rose upand made this day a beautiful one. It was as if it knew that today was the most awaited and the most important day of my life. I would be marrying the one I loved. Thank you, Kami-sama!

It is said that every girl dreamsof walking down the aisle, wearing the most beautiful gown ever made, with the luxurious materials that it would be compiled of, and wearing the mystical high-heeled shoe that would help and lead you straight to your beloved. You would also carry a bouquet of flowers that symbolized your love. Being in the presence of an audience, you would declare your love to who awaits you at the end of the aisle. All of your family and friends would give you their blessing, and you would share with them the happiness of being in-love and loved by the person whom you'll commit to. It was also my longed dream. After all, I am a girl.

Today would be my wedding day with my beloved. He proposed to me in a very simple, and yet a romantic, way,although some may laugh about it, because of what happened…

_**Flashback**_

We had a school reunion at the time.

Everyone in our circle was there. We all talked about what was happening in our lives after graduating college. Everyone was successful in terms on landing on a good job that suited their goals, but the most shocking fact was - no one of us was married yet. I couldn't actually believe that one of our couple-friends that dated almost already for seven years hadn't married yet, namely Neji and Tenten, and Shikamaru and Temari. Some of us, on the other hand, had barely known each other, dating for one or two years, like me and my beloved, Hinata and Kiba, and Ino and Chouji. While the others, who had not yet found a partner, were still looking for their perfect match.

It shocked me when the boys stood beside each other, backing upmy beloved, while I on the other hand was pretty surprised that the girls were also at my back, clustered as if blocking my way if I ever tried to escape. I was pretty damn nervous at the atmosphere they were giving off. I gasped when I suddenly saw that my beloved slowly walked towards me, and then…

"Sakura," the man knelt down on one of his knees, using the other as a support for balance. He grabbed my hand, caressing it as if I was the most delicate being in his eyes.

I was totally shocked, and nervous about what was going to happen, and so I stuttered in my answer."Y-yes, m-my b-b-beloved?" God, I sounded like Hinata-chan. I also felt like my whole face was it was possible, I might already have burned up from nervousness and shyness.

He grabbed something from his pocket and revealed a little box. I gasped at what I saw. I remembered that box. It was there the day when we went to the ring shop to buy a diamond ring for his parents, which he said back then that his dad asked him to buy as an anniversary ring for his wife. The reason why I tagged along was that I have the same finger measurement as his mother, and also I could give some advice in picking the proper ring. I was glad that I was able to help. He even asked me about what kind of box should accompany for the gift, to make it look more presentable and lovely. And so I recognized that box. I just never thought that he would ever propose to me, and that we had picked out a ring that time was because he had already planned on proposing to me. It made me feel happy and content. I am also boastful that we were the first couple to be married in our circle of friends.

"Sakura, would you accept this symbol of my loveand become my wife?" he asked in his normal and calm voice, while he opened the box and revealed the diamond ring we bought that day.

Without words, I gratefully accepted his proposal by jumping onto him. I love him, had ever since we were kids. My heart had always belonged to him. He understood my sudden acceptance, and so he hugged me back. We were the happiest couple at that time. All of our friends saw everything, and gave us their blessing.

_**End of Flashback.**_

…The traditional proposal.

Finally, I'm standing in front with him, amongst our family and friends.

I was shocked, but glad that my husband-to-be had asked our friends about how to propose to me. After all, he was the stubborn type of man, so he did not ask for help from others, but in this situation, he asked for help from others, and also from his family. His family. Huh? I don't have any problem with his family. After all, they were the first ones who encouraged him to propose to me, and had already accepted and treated me as one of their family. _**But why am I standing with his older brother here at the altar?**_

=0=0=0=

**No One's POV**

The pink-haired bride walked down the aisle, slowly and gracefully. Every friend and family member who was present looked at her full of encouragement. She stopped before the man she was about to marry without looking, since she couldn't pretty much see, since the veil was so thick. She accepted the hand of her husband-to-be as he assisted her to the altar. He removed the veil that covered her eyesight. Her emerald eyes widened as she saw the man in front of her.

The man that was beside her was a man withlong, straight, dark hair pulled down into a ponytail. He was the brother of the man she was to man who was supposed to be beside her was with a lighter hair color, with a short, chicken hairstyle.

The bride grabbed the sleeves of the man beside her, and whispered "Why are you here? You're supposed to be the groomsman." She made an effort to put forth a smile.

He leaned in beside her. "My idiotic brother can't attend. There was an urgent business, so he asked me to replace him, and so I'll be his stand-in," he informed.

"What?' she hissed, in a low manner.

"Me. Stand-in. We already informed the priest beforehand, and so he suggested we could still celebrate the ceremony while someone would be there to stand in for the groom, and that would be me, Sakura," he answered, in his low and velvety voice.

Sakura's eyes twitch in annoyance at the craziness happening on the most important day of her life.

The audience was already having a commotion, as they were shocked that the groom was not at sight, and that the bride was with another man.

=0=0=0=

**Sakura's POV**

What the hell is happening? This is my wedding, and my husband-to-be went off to go dosomething he sees as more important than being with his soon-to-be wife at the altar. I can't believe this! What am I gonna do? Look at my are still in a moment of shock at this development! What will happen with my marital life? Gosh! My soon-to-bein-laws are making the pleading face! How can I escape from this situation?

How did my soon-to-bebrother-in-law become my soon-to-behusband-replacement?

Help me, Kami-sama! I beg of you!Send them a sign to cancel this marriage! Send a tsunami!

…Awkward silence…

Tornado!

...Awkward silence...

Anything!

...Awkward silence...

Why have you forsaken me! Kami-sama, I thought you were with me on the happiest day of my life?

...Awkward silence...

Since I don't want to displease anyone right now, I should think positive! My husband-to-be is making a great sacrifice just for the better of our future, while leaving me behind at the altar with another man.

Think positive! They already arranged everything, and the priest has already commended that someone could stand in for him.

=0=0=0=

And so the matrimonial ceremony had commenced…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p>I know that this story is a little bit weird as of now, but it just keeps sprouting in my mind, so I wanted to share it at any cost. Hope you liked it!<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Me and those Stupid Sign Boards

**Edited: September 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**arallel World: Me and My Brother-In-Law**

* * *

><p>I would like to tell you the reason why I chose this as the story will mainly focus on Sakura's perspective, which means we could also have a glimpse of Itachi's perspective (which is already out - Parallel World: Me and My Sister-In-Law), and some parts from Sasuke's perspective (I feel bad about this guy, and so I have to make him one as well – Parallel World: Me and My Bride), ideas are juggling in my head right now.<p>

Please do keep up with me!

**Caution:** As said in the previous chapter, you have been **WARNED! **(Me making some of the characters out of character.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Me and Those Stupid Sign Boards<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

Sakura went on with her marriage, making Itachi, her brother-in-law-in-the-process, as a stand-in for his soon-to-behusband, Sasuke.

...

...And so the matrimonial ceremony commenced…

**End of Recap**

* * *

><p>Everything was intact. All the necessary things were prepared - the venue, the most expensive wedding venue in the country, the flowers were chosen carefully to accommodate the couple's love, the invitations were extravagant and priceless, that were sent properly to the people who they loved and cared for, everyone was there, their families were proud that their respective family member had finally chosen their respectful and eternal partner for life.<p>

Two figures in white, standing straight in front of the altar, eager for the ceremony to...

...

...end!

**SAKURA'S POV**

'Think positive!'

'Think that Sasuke is the one beside you. Everything will go smoothly. This marriage ceremony will pass by smoothly.'

'Argh, why the hell does ithave to be his brother? This is nuts! This is totally unheard of, having someone to be a stand-in in your long-awaited marriage ceremony, and to sugar top it all, the bride didn't even know what the hell was going on.'

She glanced back to her about-to-be in-laws, as well as her adoptive parents, who'd taken care of her ever since the accident two years ago. All of them were happily watching the ceremony.

'How could I even try to ruin this wedding? They prepared everything from scratch to make this wedding be memorable in only a three month's span!'

She then glanced at her soon-to-be brother-in-law, who was now a stand-in for her husband, Sasuke. There was no hint of dissatisfaction or reluctance in his facial expressions. It was as if he also accepted the fact that it was alright for him to be the substitute for the time being.

She sighed. 'How on earth am I going to make this the most treasured moment of my life?' She felt defeated in her situation.

She then prepared herself for the upcoming rituals.

**No One's POV**

The minister finally made his way in front of the couple, who had stoic faces on them. He sighed inside. He had repeatedly thought that this was all wrong. Everything was so DEAD WRONG. The very component of this celebration should have been with the presence of theloving couple, who would vow and pledge in front of God as they were to be united in this ceremony. No one could have had even the slightest chance to argue to one of the most powerful families in the country, the Uchihas, as well as the fallen, yet noble family of the Harunos, who had both requested for the ceremony to continue, even without the groom.

_Greetings..._

The minister had given his thanks to those who would witness the unity of the so-called couple who stood before him.

The minister then went to the pink haired bride, and whispered "Sakura-dono, are you still going to tell the story of how you two met?" he asked earnestly.

**Sakura's POV**

'W-what the hell is this minister saying? Doesn't he have a clue that the man beside me is not the man whom I'll entrust my whole life with?'

She reached for the paper as the minister gave it to her. 'I hate this. I hate everything right now! This is my wedding, for Christ's sake!' She fought the tears coming, as she crinkled the paper in her hands,

'These memories are shared between thehappy couple of how their life intertwined with one another.' She felt hatred for everything.

**No One's POV**

The stand-in groom looked suspiciously to the minister, then to the person who was beside him. The pink haired bride shook her head for an answer, as she crinkled the paper in her hands. He couldn't properly see what kind of a face she was wearing. All he knew he had to take that stupid paper from her. Without any reason, the stand-in groom took the crinkled paper swiftly, as he tucked it in his pocket.

He saw that the two people near him looked at him, confused at his actions. He shrugged it off, and nodded to the minister to continue.

_Statement of Intention..._

The minister had given the lecture that theso-called couple in front was here in the ceremony, and that they had decided to be united of their own free will. That love had weighed in their decision, and strengthened their faith in one another.

He then discussed that entering the marital life would be full of commitments and responsibilities to one another. They must be fully aware of these for their marriage to be successful.

**Sakura's POV**

'True... from here on, I will forever be committed to my husband-to-be, and this is what we wished for. I'll stay, in the end, for him.'

'To make things work, I should go with the flow. Be calm, Sakura, you can do this!' she cheered herself on.

'Right, next would be...? Gosh! The exchange of vows!' She then peeked at her soon-to-be brother-in-law, who also looked a little tense. 'Although, this was planned to be Sasuke and me speaking here. I guess I would be doing this alone.' She then sighed for what felt like a year.

'Yosh! Go me!' Trying to crack a smile on her irritated, yet stoic, face

**No One's POV**

The minister gave the microphone to the pink haired bride, thinking that it would be much better for one of the real couple to speak first. As soon as she got the mike, she accepted the hand of the stand-in groom, who assisted her to turn to him. They looked at one another. His onyx eyes and her emerald orbs intently fixed on one another. Although it was not her wish to blush in front of her soon-to-be brother-in-law, faint red was seen in her cheeks. She shook herself, and looked out front to the people whom they have chosen to witness her and Sasuke's wedding. Her emerald eyes filled with glitter, as she felt contempt for the sake of the people who were to witness the ceremony, and that they were there for her. She shrugged off the intent, onyx eyes that were fixated in her, only thinking of the people who were there for her.

She smiled. "I, Haruno Sakura, take you, Uchiha Sasuke, who is right now my brother-in-law Uchiha Itachi," she said as the audience sweat-dropped, "to be my friend, my lover, the father who all will aim to be, Sasuke, and you as the uncle of my children and my husband's, which is Sasuke, and you Itachi, as my lawful brother-in-law." Some of the audience tried to suppress their laughter, and that only resulted in low chuckles.

"I will be yours in times of plenty, and in times of want, in times of sickness, and in times of health, in times of joy, and in times of sorrow, in times of failure, and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity, for all of these are for my husband, Sasuke" she concluded in her vow. Some of the audience had already shed tears of joy, joy because of the most hilarious vow that they have ever heard. Even the minister tried to be still.

**Sakura's POV**

'Gosh! This is such an embarrassment!' She felt tortured in her vows, but contented that she had finally finished her part.

She looked at her brother-in-law, since it would be his turn to give the vows. 'Glad that we were able to give our script to the minister,' as she noticed the man gave her brother-in-law a piece of paper.

She was feeling nervous. 'Would he really follow those lines? Or would he follow it the way I did it?' she asked herself, as she felt tense about what was to come.

**No One's POV**

The stand-in groom then finally reached for the paper being handed to him by the minister. He then held the mike as he spoke the words on the paper.

"I, Uchiha Sasuke, which as of now is his brother, UchihaI tachi, take you, Haruno Sakura, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us, which is all intended by my little brother,Sasuke.' No one in the audience dared to react as the man who said it all with a stoic face, and made it all the way through in a monotone voice.

Only the pink haired bride made a different expression. She just gaped at her brother-in-law, speechless, but composed herself after as she let a small chuckle out to relieve her. He then looked at her, still presenting an emotionless figure.

**Sakura's POV**

'What was that?' She chuckled at the thought that her new found brother-in-law was able to make her laugh, with just the small gesture of reading those short lines prepared by her husband.

'What would happen next?' She then anticipated what was to come, and whather brother-in-law would do this time.

**No One's POV**

_Exchange of Wedding Rings_

A young, blond boy, like his father, walked downthe aisle, bringing the two official rings that would symbolize their eternal love for each other. The child wore a white tux that complemented the wedding genre. Plenty of smirks were on the audience's faces, as the boy marched, head held up high like his idiotic blond of a father, who was grinning beside the shy, raven haired wife of his.

The so-called couple noticed the evil smirk of everyone's that made them a little flustered about what was to come yet again.

Both of the so-called couple reached for the wedding rings. It was quite bothersome that,on the pillow where the rings were placed, a sculpture of a hand was also evident there. The stand-in groom grabbed the sculpture, which was based on the real size of his troublesome brother, as well as the ring.

The two had exchanged rings as they placed one on their respective ring fingers, although one was placed on the hand sculpture, as they said "With this ring, I thee wed." The blond man, the father of the ring bearer, the common best friend of the real couple, laughed out loud, but was stopped in mere seconds as one of their white haired mentors nudged him in his side. He felt more pain than joy in the entertaining event before his eyes.

**Sakura's POV**

'What the hell is this? They really were prepared with everything?' she thought, as she looked at the sculptured hand. She was quite proud of herself, since she was the one who sculptured the thing.

**FLASHBACK**

A pink haired girl silently made her way behind the raven haired boy. She moved her hands way up to his eyes, as shecovered them.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered softly in his ears.

"Sakura..." he responded in his velvety voice.

She blushed released her hands for him to see again. He then faced her as she then reached for something at her back, which was wrapped in a newspaper, and placed it at his eye level.

He then reached for the package. "I made that in art class... thinking of you..." She blushed as she said the last words.

He smiled at her lovingly, and said his thanks.

**End of FLASHBACK**

'What am I going to do? The next part will be...' she panics internally.

**No One's POV**

As the changing of the wedding rings ended, the minister continued his preach.

Everyone, especially the pink haired bride, eagerly waited for the next ritual to come. Knowing what came next gave everyone something to anticipate... It was only the stand-in groom who never had a change of emotion.

_Pronouncement of Marriage_

The minister reviewed every ritual that had happened, from the exchange of vows and rings, and finally sealed the commitment of them both in their marital life.

**Sakura's POV**

'NANI? T-this is w-where the k-k-kiss would be!' she stuttered.

'What to do!' she started panicking. She then looked at both of her parents, as well as her in-laws, who are all grinning...

...Evilly...

'They are all into this!' Anger flashed in her emotions.

She then looked at her brother-in-law, who looked clueless about what was to happen next. She sighed. 'How am I going to kiss him? He's not even my husband!'

She then peeked back at her parents, shocked that they were holding up a sign board... The most shocking thing was "Kiss him on the lips!" was indicated on the sign. After reading, she saw her blond mom pointing to her in-laws, who also hada sign board.

'What the hell is with the sign board?' Nerves were finally showing on her forehead, irritated that, not only did they have a sign board, but that it was also spur of the moment, since she saw her in-laws starting to write on it.

When her in-laws finally stopped writing, she read the lines "We'll edit the pictures, Photoshop-style, to replace Ita-kun with Sasuke-chan."

'What the? Are they asking me to kiss him?' She looked at them, who gave her those stupid, pleading eyes. 'Argh, I hate those eyes,' she grunted.

Finally, she was feeling defeated. 'Might as well kiss him... That will be his punishment for all of this.'

**No One's POV**

"...You may now kiss the bride."

That was it, the line that everyone anticipated. The pink haired bride finally turned to her side to look at her brother-in-law. He, on the other hand, showed a little resistance, but finally he looked at her.

Everyone was eyed wide as they finally saw it. Sakura grabbed Itachi's collar to give him the most heartwarming kiss he'd ever get from her. Flashes swarmed the couple. The parents were all crying, the audience was cheering, the bride was blushing shyly, with a small smile, the minister was sweat-dropping...

...While the stand-in groom...

...Dumbfounded...

After a while, with pictures taken from each group with the couple, the groom finally composed himself. Both of the so-called couple of the moment went around hand-in-hand.

When all the pictures were taken...

**Sakura's POV**

'Kami-sama, please help me!' she pleaded, after she peeked at her brother-in-law, who was

...

...

Grinning EVILLY like a MANIAC!

The wedding had finally ended...

Off to the reception.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW.<strong> I want to know what you think of the story so would be a great encouragement for me.


	3. Me and That Spoonful of Cake

**Edited: September 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>"Parallel World: Me and My Brother-In-Law"<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for the REVIEWS! Hope you can also leave one after reading this chapter!<p>

For now, I have decided that I will finish first Sakura's perspective, before finishing Itachi's perspective and also starting Sasuke's perspective... Since this will be only for Sakura, I will be changing my writing style. I have to remove the POV thing, so atleast it won't be much of a bother.

As always, I warn you that the characters may be OOC,and so you have been **WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Me, and That Spoonful of Cake<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

Sakura's POV

'_Kami-sama, please help me!_' she pleaded, after she peeked at her brother-in-law, who was

...

...

Grinning EVILLY like a MANIAC!

The wedding ceremony had finally ended...

...Off to the recessional and reception...

**End of RECAP**

* * *

><p>The so-called couple walked down the aisle hand-in-hand, with completely different emotions from the other. The stand-in groom was grinning for some odd reason, and that made chills come over whoever looked at him. The bride was totally pale, as if all of her blood was drained, and the only thing that she repeated to herself was 'I'm dead.' The people who witnessed the wedding all cheered for the new couple...<p>

...

...although worried nonetheless about what would happen next...

As they reached the outside of the church, they were greeted by a white vintage car that would escort them to their reception.

Before the stand-in groom could escort the bride to the car, a small ritual had to happen. The bouquet of flowers and roses that the bride was holding was thrown back high for the women guests to catch...

"Well then, here I GO!" the bride shouted.

All the other guests who partake in the small ritual fought at the place where the flowers would land.

"Ha! Got it!" a blonde exclaimed!

"Gosh, Ino! It would be you who's next going to walk down the aisle," a brunette teased. Everyone laughed, and congratulated them on the success of the wedding.

After that small ritual, the groom acted as a gentleman, and escorted the bride by opening up her door and assisting her with her wedding gown. Then, the groom hurriedly went to the other side, and got inside the car.

Followed by the vintage car was the family of the couple, as well as the people who attended the wedding.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sakura... think positive! At the end of this little trip, Sasuke will be there waiting at the mansion.<em>' She inhaled. '_There is no one who's going to destroy more of your most important day_' she chanted to herself.

Feeling bored, and finally settled down with her thoughts, she peeked back at the person who was beside her. He was there, slouching, arms resting by the door, while his chin rested on the back of his palm. He was staring blankly at the scenery outside. Blood rushed to her ears and her cheeks, her heartbeat doing a marathon. '_What the? Calm down, stupid heart! I know he looks like Sasuke at the moment, but he's not,_' she scolded and fanned herself.

She looked away from him, trying to calm her fast-beating-heart-that-has-a-mind-of-its-own. She looked at the scenery that the car drove by. Everything was beautiful, and it complemented her wedding day. The trees bristled, the waves of the ocean calmly touched the land, the people had bright smiles on their faces, and the birds soared high in their freedom.

When the car drove through a dim tunnel with few lights, the side of her window reflected the man who was beside her. Her eyes fixed on those luscious lips that she had devoured earlier on. Unknowingly, her hand delicately trailed her red lips, and flashes of their kiss clouded her mind. '_Kami! Why did I do that? I wasn't supposed to kiss someone who is not my husband at all! And his lips... his lips... were..._' she trailed off frantically. Another wave of blood flushed to her head. She was blushing tremendously. '_Kami, thank you for this tunnel. _'She felt gratitude that the man beside her wouldn't notice her flushing self. '_Why does he have to be so perfect as well... Why does he have those sexy lips?They were soft, and-_' She stopped as realization hit her again. '_What the hell am I thinking? Please, forgive me, for I may have become a whore..._' she pleaded with agonizing guilt.

When the car got out of the tunnel, bright light greeted them. She was totally glad that she was now able to calm herself. She looked back at her brother-in-law, who was gazing at her. Their eyes met...

'_Why is he looking at me?_' Sakura trembled.

His hands reached out towards her. Automatically, she closed her eyes shut. '_Oh my Kami! He's going to slap me! I know I stole his first kiss. So please, please..._' she begged, as she tightly closed her eyes more.

Her train of thoughts was cut off when she felt his hands brush over her forehead. He cupped his hands there for a while...

"Good, I thought you were sick" he said, in his devoid voice, after pulling back his hands to his side.

'_Huh?_' Her emerald eyes opened slowly, and looked at the man in front of her. There was no sign of emotion, but his voice gave hint of worry. '_Oh, he's just worried,_' she smiled sheepishly.

"Um... Thank you,nii-san," she bowed. When she looked back, he was no longer looking at again stared back outside his window. With a bit of disappointment, she looked back out her side of her car, but was quite glad that he responded almost-silently with a 'Hn.'

Passing more greeneries, she tried to relax herself, when '_Wait, was that his first kiss?_' She immediately snapped her head towards her brother-in-law. '_My Kami! What have I done? I stole something so precious from my brother-in-law! Wait, maybe he had his first kiss 's quite old... and he's handsome, and I bet there would be a whole lot of swarming ladies pursuing him... Wait, did I, did I... Kami! I'm a slut! Why did I tell myself that he was gloriously handsome?'_ Sakura was now in a state of uneasiness, of guilt and frustration, only because of a single man...

* * *

><p>They had reached the Uchiha estate, where their reception would occur. She was still in such a state of dilemma that she did not notice that the so-called groom was leading. No, more likely dragging her, inside the mansion.<p>

The guests were all escorted back to the private gardens of the Uchiha, where the reception would take place. The parents of both parties immediately went inside the mansion to help the couple, after receiving the entire, invited party at the main entrance.

"Sakura-chan!" she was happily called by the groom's mother.

Sakura snapped back to reality. Confused about how she managed to get inside the mansion without knowing, she stood up straight, and went beside the groom's mother.

She bowed down with respect. "Hello, Mikoto-sama," Sakura greeted with a small smile.

"No! You're not supposed to call me that," the mother-in-law lectured. "I would gladly appreciate it if you called me mother," she smiled warmly.

"Hai! Okaa-san," Sakura replied.

After greeting her in-laws, she was hugged by her two,loving, adoptive parents...

"Sakura... I'm so proud of you," her blonde mother cooed.

"Yeah, You were strong out there," her hermit father said.

"Tsunade-kaa-san, Jiraiya-tou-san..." She hugged them back.

"This is so lonely for me... I would be left alone by my only daughter," Jiraiya said dramatically, but was punched by Tsunade.

Mikoto then snatched Sakura, along with Tsunade, to another room. "Off we go, have to dress up Sakura with the other outstanding wedding gown we prepared." Mikoto waved as she closed the door to the other room, leaving behind Jiraiya, her husband, and her eldest child.

"Guess we better go now to the reception area," Jiraiya concluded, as he stood up again.

The two Uchiha with him nodded in approval as they went out to their private gardens.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san..." Sakura called the attention of the two mothers, who were helping her fit into her new dress.<p>

"Yes, dear?" Mikoto asked.

"Will... Sasuke be here?" she asked shyly.

"I'm sorry... That… that… stupid Orochimaru is still holding him up!" Mikoto fumed.

Disappointment dawned on her... '_Shouldn't he be at least here for the last part of the day... Stop sulking. Sasuke is working his butt off for our future!_'

"Oh, come on, dear... Sasuke just called, and he will be there with you on your honeymoon! So please, cheer up," Mikoto encouraged the sulking bride.

'S_hould I really be happy, being alone without my real husband?_' Sakura sighed.

"Sakura... cheer up!" Tsunade exclaimed happily, while holding a bottle of rare wine.

'_Guess I have to..._' She smiled, amused that even on her special day, no one could ever stop her adoptive mother, with her obsession with wines and liquors.

* * *

><p>The bride finally presented herself in a frilly pink gown with a white ribbon at the middle. The private garden of the Uchiha was designed with a French garden motif reception. Everywhere, one could see different exotic flowers and roses.<p>

Round tables were all over the place, with every person the couple cherished. From their childhood friends to their school friends,and to their office friends, were all present.

In the middle of the garden, there stood a grand table that was reserved for the couple of the night, and with their parents. All clapped when the bride, alongside her two mothers, walked towards the said table. There was the men of her family, her two fathers, and her brother-in-law.

The parents gave their small speech for the was as if Sasuke was present during the whole event.

After the speech, it was the cutting of the cake...

'_Wow! No one could even dare to match up with this humongous cake,_' Sakura gawked at the twenty-leveled cake, designed with a French garden vineyard.

Itachi escorted Sakura towards the cake. It was also a ritual that, to start the reception after a small speech from their loved ones, the couple would cut and feed their partner with their wedding cake. Since the bride was one of the original couple, Itachi, as a gentleman, motioned her to cut first.

_'Hmmm... Wonder if he has a sweet tooth?_' she hummed to herself, with a small smile. To make herself be on the safe side, she cut a small piece of cake.

"Itachi-nii-san, say aahh..." she offered as she giggled. 'Kami! This is so embarrassing!' She blushed as she saw those luscious lips open. She stared intently at how his mouth devoured the chewed it so gracefully that it made her silently gape at him.

'_Not again, Sakura! He's your brother-in-law,_' she stated to herself, then looked away.

It was his turn to cut the cake and feed her. Sakura then peeked back at him, and her eyes flew open like saucers! '_Is he DAMN serious?_'

The stand-in groom cut a slice of cake, which was unusually the same size when you buy a slice in a pastry shop! He then bent a little to have better access to her. "Well, imouto-san, say aaahh," he offered sexily.

Sakura then gaped at him. '_He's totally dead serious about it! How the hell am I going to eat that big shit?_' she cursed inwardly.

Small snickers were heard. She snapped to look at the audience, where all eyes looked at them in anticipation. She scanned every guest as she spotted the culprit. It was her and Sasuke's best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, the father of the ring bearer. He was totally enjoying the whole thing. '_You'll pay for this, Naruto,_' Sakura took a mental note.

She then glanced at her parents, who also happened to look amused with what was happening. '_Gosh! I look like a total idiot!_' She flustered at the thought.

The bride tried to open her mouth as much as she could to devour that spoonful of cake. It was a total torture. True, she was able to devour the cake, but the icing smudged half of her face. But that was not the worst part yet...

...

...

'_What the hell is he grinning at_?' she asked nervously, as she slowly noticed that he was slowly moving towards her, closing the one foot gap between them.

His face got nearer to hers, and that made her gulp for air. _'W__hat the heck is he doing?_' she thought frantically.

Then, it finally happened in a flash. All camera men clicked shots of the event. Almost everyone who witnessed the small, yet surprising show, popped their eyes out of their sockets.

Click. Click.

Click. Click.

Click. Click.

'_What the hell just happened?_' she asked herself.

She looked at the man who was in front of her. He was evilly smirking at her. Then, the event replayed in her mind...

As he grew closer to her, he kissed her on the forehead. He flicked one of his fingers on one of the spots that the icing covered her. He licked his hand sensually, which caused her heart to almost leap out from her ribcage. After cleaning his hand with his tongue, he grabbed the back of her head, tilting it to his level... then he licked off some of the icing on her face.

The bride's blood rushed to her face. She tremendously blushed at him. Then, he said a single, seductive word at her. "Delicious." That almost did it. Her legs felt like jelly, but she stood strong enough to carry her weight.

'_Wh-why did he do that?_' Confused with what had happened then, she realized '_Don't tell me this was his payback for stealing his first kiss?_'

Everyone cheered. It was now officially the start of the reception...

There were a lot of slow dances. Almost all couples danced together. Some of the few male friends of the bride, namely Naruto, Kakashi (their mentor), Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, and Gaara had asked permission for a dance. She complied with every request. Every one of them gave their small and congratulatory speech when they danced. It was so heartwarming that she cried in every man's arm.

The last few dances were offered to both of her fathers. Fugaku was a silent father, with a sense of authority. He had wished that that stupid son of his, Sasuke, was present beside her. It was, after all, their best and memorable day that couples should share together. Jiraiya, on the other hand, wasn't able to have a small chat with her, since he was too busy crying. '_Dad's really a crybaby_,' Sakura assessed, but was glad that he was. She knew that her father acted like that because someone would be sharing his place in her heart, and eventually have all of that place, sooner or later.

The last dance was reserved for the couple. Since Sasuke was not at the event, it was decided that Itachi should also accomplish that task...

Sakura peeked at the man in front of her. Glad that his onyx eyes didn't show any sign of mischief to happen. Every time that they would bump against one another, Sakura cursed herself inwardly for her stupid body that had a mind of its own. She would always blush, and she swore that her heart was already malfunctioning.

As the song got nearer to its ending... '_It's time to tell this to him._' She faced him head-on. As he twirled her again, then caught her, she took the chance to whisper at him "Sorry, and thank you, Itachi..." She smiled truthfully for the first time that day. For some odd reason, it was hard for those words to come out of her lips. And in that moment, she saw something in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. It didn't last long, but it made her heavy for only saying those five, simple words.

They bowed after their dance finished, and went on their separate ways. They went back to their table as they watched the beautiful fireworks display for the wedding. Sakura would always find time to glance at the person who was beside her. He was stoically watching the display, unfazed by what had just happened earlier. But deep inside her, there was some sort of guilt playing… '_Is it because of his eyes?...'_

* * *

><p>After all the guests left the Uchiha estate, the bride and the so-called groom were now able to rest in their rooms.<p>

'_Finally... I can have my rest._' Sakura launched herself towards the fluffy-looking, king-sized bed. She recalled every single detail that happened that whole day... From her disastrous realization that her husband-to-be was replaced for a while by his brother, the stupid yet unlikely vows, the exchange of rings, the luscious kiss, the trip to the estate, the forever-laughing reception, the throwing of the lilies, to the full-spooned sweet cake, to the dashing fireworks display. '_A__lthough everything went all wrong... it was all fun,_' she smiled to herself. 'Guess it would be a whole lot more fun if it were Sasuke,' she dreamt.

For a bit, she got her rewarding rest, when suddenly the door of her sleeping heaven burst , later, she was dragged by both her mother and her in-laws to a waiting car outside...

...Off to the honeymoon! :)

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh my... Saku-chan made an error you saw that too :)) It was when she said that Itachi was'handsome,' and when she tried to recall it, she made it more 'gorgeouslyhandsome.' :))

Hope you like this chapter:))

**Preview:** Me and These Stupid Pineapples

**Simple Reminder:** Please leave a REVIEW! Thank You! :)


	4. Me and those Stupid Pineapples

**Edited: September 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Parallel World: Me and My Brother-<strong>**I****n-****L****aw**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders:<strong> The story may contain OOC... So you have been **WARNED**!

and  
><strong><br>****Read and Review!**Thanks! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: <strong>Me and <strong>**T****hese Stupid Pineapples**

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP:<strong>

After all the guests left the Uchiha estate, the bride and the so-called groom were now able to rest in their rooms.

'_Finally... I can have my rest__._' Sakura launched herself towards the fluffy-looking, king-sized bed. She recalled every single detail that happened that whole day... From her disastrous realization that her husband-to-be was replaced for a while by his brother, the stupid yet unlikely vows, the exchange of rings, the luscious kiss, the trip to the estate, the forever-laughing reception, the throwing of the lilies, to the full-spooned sweet cake, to the dashing fireworks display. '_A__lthough__ everything went all wrong... it was all fun__,_' she smiled to herself. 'Guess it would be a whole lot more fun if it were Sasuke,' she dreamt.

For a bit, she got her rewarding rest, when suddenly the door of her sleeping heaven burst open. Then, later, she was dragged by both her mother and her in-laws to a waiting car outside...

...Off to the honeymoon! :)  
><strong><br>****End of RECAP**

* * *

><p>"Hnnn..." a soft grumble erupted from a king-sized bed. The newly wedded wife shifted under the covers. Not wanting to greet the morning yet, she let her hand roam to the other side. She was trying to touch something, to no avail.<p>

"Sasuke?" she asked softly.

...

...

She bolted out from under the covers "Ah... yes..." she sighed, as she combed her tangled hair with her hand. "That snake called him again..."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

The female was dragged all over the Uchiha estate by her parents. She was then forcefully dressed by several maids, as both of her mother's fought to put cosmetics on her. After the preparation, her two fathers fought an insignificant issue on which car would safely escort her on her upcoming trip. _'And this is what we call the Uchiha service__,_' she concluded humorously.

When everything was finally settled, she was suddenly thrown out of the mansion and pushed inside the car, bumping into something hard yet warm.

"Funny... Why did I feel the seat breathe? And it slightly tickled me," Sakura wondered loudly. "Wow, it also has a massage system... and it has a sound system." (Pertaining to the small giggle she heard.)

Then it laughed. She tilted her head, her emerald eyes sank in his deep onyx eyes. "Sakura..." he smirked.

_'S... S... Kami-sama! I... I... I just made a fool out of myself!_' Sakura was inwardly devastated, as she turned crimson red in front of the man, who she was now married to.

She composed herself as she let her hands crawled instantly to the person she was with, hugging him and snuggling her head to his fast beating chest. "Sasuke..."

Without delay, the vehicle started running. The couple snuggled with each other, exchanging their natural heat. It was silent the whole way to their destination. No words were spoken. The total silence may have been a little frustrating, but the couple enjoyed it all with each other's warming hug.

The couple reached the airport as midnight struck. Hand in hand, the two couple never lost each other's grip. The woman tended to fidget, while the man stood straight. The woman was flushed deep red, while the man had a stoic face. Having their own different expression... both shared the same feelings... yearning, bliss, and LOVE.

As they went toward their rightful plane, both exchanged what a day they'd had. Sakura edited some of her mischievous acts that she did with his brother, like that she was the one who initiated the kiss by forcefully grabbing him to her, another one would be her continuous thinking of how drop gorgeo-. _'Oh, Kami'_She really need to stop thinking like that, especially now that her real husband was by her side.

The flight went peacefully, as the couple bonded, replaying the time they were separated. They reached their destination, a small tropical island, during sunrise. It was not just an ordinary island. It was one of the Uchiha's commercial lands. The couple was immediately escorted by their chauffer to the first class hotel, also owned by the Uchiha, as they were given the chance to stay in the penthouse.

After taking a glimpse of every corner of the luxurious penthouse, the couple unpacked their belongings in their new, floral-scented bedroom. The place was entirely glass. They had the best view to look the vast ocean in front of them. _'Never underestimate the wealth of the __Uchiha,__'_Sakura noted inwardly.

After unpacking their belongings, they headed to the hotel's restaurant to eat their breakfast. Being full, both of them decided to walk and visit the local shops. The couple had fun, with each passing stalls as they found out new things about the other.

When the couple went to a swimsuit shop, Sasuke was totally stiff, with a hint of red at his cheeks _'Sasuk__e__ can be __adorable__ sometimes__.__'__  
><em>  
>When they passed through some shops, <em>'Sasuke can sometimes be childish<em>_,__'_Sakura giggled as she saw Sasuke left her side to look at some snake figurine collection.

When they passed through an ice cream stand, _'Sasuke definitely __has__ no sweet tooth__,__'_Sakura thought in disbelief as she bought a three scooped ice cream for the both of them. The most hilarious thing, that she couldn't help herself stop laughing, was when Sasuke asked for her to give him the cone after she had licked off the last trace of ice cream being there.

There were a lot of things that happened that the couple would entirely cherish on the first day of their honeymoon.

Not realizing the time, the sun was finally settling down. They now decided to go back to their hotel and eat their dinner.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" she smiled.

"Would it be okay if we stop by at the market? I much prefer your cooking," Sasuke told her, as he immediately turned his head before Sakura got a glimpse of his reddened cheeks.

_'Ah... Ah... Speak!'_She shook her head to clear her mind as she answered. "I would love to." She ferociously blushed as well.

The couple went to the market, and bought the necessary ingredients for their meal.

_'Sasuk__e__is __definitely not to be assigned to buy the groceries__,__'_Sakura grumbled as they both continuously bickered with one another as they chose the name brand or a local product.

After buying, they finally headed towards their penthouse and started cooking. From time to time, Sasuke would offer a hand to help Sakura, but most of the time, Sasuke would sit around the corner just admiring his newly-wedded wife cook his favorite meal.

_'Sasuke really is quite bad __in__ the kitchen__,__' _Sakura noted, trying to remember Sasuke's mistakes from a few moments ago.

When the food was ready, both ate their meal romantically. Sasuke would feed Sakura and Sakura would feed Sasuke. From time to time, they would also try to annoy the other, but in the end, they both ended up laughing to their heart's content.

After eating their meal, Sasuke offered to be the one to wash, and this time, it was Sakura who was looking at him while he was working. She chuckled. _'Today __was__ definitely fun. There's no one to annoy us'._She drifted in her fantasies, as she failed to notice Sasuke's approach of her.

All of a sudden, she met a sudden quick peck on her lips. Knowing it was her love, she immediately snaked her hands around him, bringing him back to her. Both had their hot kisses. She moaned, he grunted. All in all, they were happily replying to what they were engaged in.

Sasuke trailed his hands down as he lifted Sakura bridal-style. Not breaking their kiss, he went towards their love bed. _'Oh, Kami, I think I'm going to die__,__' _Sakura thought, feeling her heart beating menacingly fast. When she felt herself being laid on a softly-cushioned bed, things became more heated with the couple.

They let their animal instincts, survival guide, baby-making session, or whatever they called it, commence under the vast moon.

***KRING**********KRING***

The couple started undressing the other. Her hands, his hands, unbuttoning the other's shirts...

***KRING**********KRING***

"Sa-Sasu-" Sakura haggardly breathed. '_-__K__e, the phone__,__'_she continued mentally.

Both undressed, they started to kiss and nibble, making the other far hotter and sensitive on every inch of their exposed skin...

***KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING**KRING***

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke cursed under his breath as he broke off their kiss. He went over to the pile of clothes as he reached out for his phone.

_'Who the hell called at this time of hour?_' Sakura grumbled, feeling unsatisfied with the heat breaking off.

Sasuke left the room, leaving Sakura alone. The call lasted for almost twenty minutes. Even though he was outside, Sakura heard the long string of curses Sasuke shouted at the phone.

_'This is bad... Please don't let it be... I know you're out there, Kami-sama__,__'_she prayed.

"Sakura, I have to leave."

_'I just knew it... Kami, why do you hate me so much!'_

"Sakura..."

'_This is so unfair__.__W__hy __does__ someone have to interrupt with everything when we're finally __alone__together?__'_

"Please understand... Something just came up at the office..."

_'Come on Sakura, speak up! Sasuke's pleading already... SPEAK UP!'_

"Sakura..."

"Go... I understand..." Sakura said in a low voice. She then faced the other direction, leaving Sasuke alone, looking at her bare back. _'Life totally sucks!'__  
><em>  
>Small quiet ruffles were heard, making the pink haired wife conclude that her husband was already dressing. When it finally quieted down, <em>'got to swallow my pride then<em>,' she faced him again as he made his way to sit next to her.

"Sa-" both said at the same time, about to call the other.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be..."

"I know you're working for the both of us..."

"Sakura..." Sasuke then gave a quick peck to Sakura's lips.

"Take care."

"You too, my love."

Sasuke made his way to the door. "And Sakura, enjoy the remaining two days here. It would be good for your body to relax once in a while."

Sakura chuckled. "Oh my, who's the medic here?"

Both chuckled. "You are, my love."

"See you soon."  
><strong><br>****End of FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><em>'No Sasuke, no energy<em>_.__I__ really am spoiled...'_Sakura then continued her deep slumber.

The sun was already up when Sakura finally rose up from her deep sleep. Still groggy, she slowly went to the kitchen to moisten her dried throat. She prepared herself some breakfast – lunch- within the humongous kitchen of the penthouse. _'Very spacey indeed for one person... And very much lonely...'_

She finished eating her brunch as she now prepared to leave and explore more of the island... alone...

Sakura took her time visiting some of the native stalls that she had become fond of because of their exquisite products. She then went to the different hot spots of the area, but mostly, she tended to avoid hot spots that were meant for couples to cuddle with themselves, especially as it would definitely remind her that her husband was no longer on the island, and chose to be with the 'snake.'

When the sun was finally setting, feeling the day had passed in a short period of time, Sakura decided to go back to her spacious penthouse that would only bring her loneliness...

_'I guess time's up for today__,__'_ she sighed to herself. _'Unproductive__,__ and totally a big bummer...'_Sakura then dragged her feet towards the hotel as she passes through the fruit market.

"Oh, young lady over there!" someone called. Sakura didn't mind the person as she walk passed his stall.

"Lady with the pink hair!" the man called again.

_'Is it me__,__ or __did__ someone just __call__ me...?_' she dumbly asked herself. Still confused that someone would dare call her, since she had no acquaintances on this island, she still kept on walking, when suddenly someone tapped her on her shoulder. She then looked at the stall owner, who was grinning at her mischievously.

"My lady, maybe you would like to play a game?" the dark man asked her politely.

"Game?" Sakura asked as her interest peaked a little.

"Yes. You see, I happen to conduct this game once in a while. Maybe you would want to participate," he informed.

_'I don't see anything wrong. Oh well, curiosity always __killed__ the cat. And this might help me brighten __my__ mood__,__'_she mentally talked to herself, then finally decided. "Yes, I would love to."

* * *

><p>Sakura haggardly went to the elevator as she dragged two sack full of pineapples. <em>'Fuck this whole place! Fuck this fucking prize! Fuck these heavy pineapples! Fuck that game! Fuck that man! I hate this fucking day!<em>' she continued to curse inwardly as she continued her journey towards the penthouse. It all happened because of that stupid game she agreed to participate in.

* * *

><p>When she followed the stall keeper, there were other women lined up, and there were already some audience members waiting for the little game prepared by the man who was now leading her. She lined up at the tail of the line. <em>'I have this feeling... This game <em>_will__ be a total disaster__,_' she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" the stall owner announced. "Ladies," he then called the participants, "as you can see," a punching bag was then revealed, "we have this bag for you to pounce on. The farther the bag goes, she will be the winner of our simple game." After the instructions, the audience cheered with joy.

'_What the! Is he serious? That thing is totally heavy! How does he even expect for us to punch that? This __will__ be a total humiliation!'__  
><em>  
>"And ladies, the winner of this game will have the sweetest harvested and famous fruit of our island - pineapples!" the stall owner added.<p>

_'Fine! I just have to punch that humongous thing__,__ and everything __will__ be over! Sakura! You're not going to humiliate yourself with these strangers! Yosh!'_ she encouraged herself mentally. _'And we're going to get those yummy pineapples!'__  
><em>  
>"And ladies, you may also kiss your partner for luck," the stall owner added. Some of the ladies giggled as they went to their partner to have a peck or for some hot-heated kiss.<p>

_'Okay... that __does__ it!'_ Sakura fumed. _'He's__pouring__salt__in __my __freshly-__opened wound!'__  
><em>  
>For every turn of each lady in the line, nerves were popping out of the pink haired girl, who was last to punch in the game. It would always occur when she saw the couples cuddle with one another. The lady before her was the last straw, who actually spent a lot of time kissing and nibbling her partner out in the open for the public to see.<p>

_'Sakura, let's show them what happens to people who are reaping with what they sow__.__'_When it was her turn, she punched that stupid, humongous bag. No one dared to even step up close to her. All became pale as they saw the pink haired lady punched it with extreme force as it flew a kilometer in distance. She won the game.

She let out a "Hmph" as she easily carried the two large sacks full of pineapples. All of the people who witnessed the event were left speechless and gawking.

* * *

><p><em>'I <em>_will__ NEVER EVER EVER join suspicious game __again__!_' she inwardly noted to herself.

When she finally got to her floor and opened the door of the penthouse, switched on the lights, and properly placed the sacks near the door, it was as if her energy was drained all of a sudden. Feeling exhausted, she decided to extinguish her thirst as she went to the kitchen to get a drinks.

As she entered the kitchen, her now lazy emerald eyes saw a glimpse of raven locks. Without restraint, she leapt at the figure who was sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen. She intertwined her hands to give a small hug. "Sasuke..." Sakura said in a seductive voice. She then gave butterfly kisses and small nibbles to both sides of his neck.

...

...

...

...

...

_'Why did Sasuke __become__ still...?'_

...

_'Sasuke...?'_

...

_'This is Sasuke, right...?'_

...  
><em><br>__Something just came up __at__ the office..._

...

_Enjoy the remaining two days here__.__I__t __will__ be good for your body to relax once in a while..._

...

_See you soon..._

...

Sakura finally snapped from her reverie _'WHO is this PERSON!'_Energy finally regained within her as she made her arms fly away from the raven haired man. She stepped back immediately to gain her composure.

Her big plated emerald eyes scanned the man who was in front of her. Not so pale skin. Good body build. Stern facial expression, that would leave the viewer drooling. Raven hair that was tied in a pony tail, revealing a sexy nape. Onyx eyes that would lead you to somewhere you would have never seen before. Luscious seductive lips that would... _'Gyaaah! What the heck am I thinking__?__! T-th-thats m-my b-b-bro-! Stop it! Greet him!_' Sakura spat at herself.

"I-I-Itachi-ni-nii-sa-sama!" _'What the hell! Why am I stuttering for! This is no time for-! Why is he here? When?'_ Questions then filled up her mind. Pitch-black filled her sight as she collapsed. _'Mind... Overload..._'

The pink haired woman shuffled herself under the covers, her thin, pink eyebrows twitching. Her hands moved around the soft place she was now at. She suddenly snapped her eyes open as she jolted out from under the covers. She stood in the large room, trying to recover her sanity. Then, it finally hit her. "Itachi-nii-sama was here! He's here! And I... I... I... And I just kissed him! AGAIN! Oh. My.-" She mumbled loudly, but cut off when she heard...

"Hn."

A short, simple word, that was quite powerful enough to alert her attention. There he was, standing in the doorframe, in not shabby, not expensive, just in simple clothing. Sakura's emerald eyes couldn't stop being glued to the person in front of her. She bowed immediately as she greeted him. "Hello, Itachi-nii-sama." She blushed, feeling humiliated. _'I know he heard all of my qualms just now! Oh Kami, just kill me now!'__  
><em>  
>Another "Hn" was heard. She gave a sigh of relief, seeing that he wasn't much offended about what had just happened, or what he could have possibly heard.<p>

...

...

...

"U-um..." Sakura started, breaking the severe silence roaming inside the room.

"My parents heard my brother was requested to report back to his work. I'm here to accompany you, as 'requested' by my parents," he answered, knowing what the pink haired woman was trying to ask.

"I-I see..." she stuttered again. Heat still crept to her face as she was now aflame dark red. _'Oh Kami! I have to... Gosh! How am I going to...'_

"What happened earlier..." he started, making Sakura looked surprised at him, as well as tense as he mentioned what happened earlier. "Nothing happened." Then he went out of the room, without saying a word.

...

_'Nothing! As in, nothing__,__ did he say! Not even a speck of reaction? Is that even the __only __proper excuse he could come up with!_' Sakura exclaimed to herself. Feeling stressed, she went back under her covers. Then it finally hit her, again! _'Why the hell am I always expecting something! From him__,__ of all men! He's not my husband at all..._' she reminded herself again and again, as she finally retired from a very... very... nerve-wracking day.

The next morning, Sakura woke up when the sun was just starting to make itself known. She went out of the room, her pink locks still messy as they stuck out in every direction. She noticed a figure who was dozing off on the couch.

"Itachi-nii-sama?" she softly asked, trying not to wake him up. He didn't budge from his deep sleep. Sakura chuckled lightly, as she continued to walk over to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast.

_'Be prepared__,__ Nii-sama__.__T__his is __a__ Haruno specialty__,__ Pine to the top!'_Feeling contented with all the pineapple cuisine she made, from pineapple fried rice to native cuisine pineapple steak, pineapple jam to pineapple tarts, and not the least, the pineapple shakes. She went to the sink as she washed off the different utensils she used to prepare all the dishes she made for her and for her brother-in-law. After washing, she went back to the living room to check up on her brother-in-law.

He was still sleeping at the couch peacefully. One of his legs finally slipped down off the couch, and it now tried to balance itself on the floor. One of his arms, on the other hand, had become his pillow, while the other was slumped over his chest. The cover was now half offof him. Carefully, Sakura swiftly went to his side, picking up the cover, when-

"Ahhh!" the pink haired woman reacted as she was caught by surprise.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I was intentionally vague about the part with Sasuke and Sakura, since this storyline will be given in Sasuke's POV - Parallel World, Me and My Wife, which I endorsed from past chapters... So, please don't question this or that during her time with Sasuke ;) And don't accuse me of having a bad interpretation of 'M'! Cause I really don't know how I would type it .

So, in this chapter, forgive me that it suddenly became SasuSaku in the first part, but I hope I returned the favor when the ItaSaku occured after :) And also, do forgive me that I have to leave it with a cliffy :) I just have to cut the honeymoon part into two :) So basically, part two would be pure ItaSaku! So HoOoOoRay! :)

Hope you like the chapter. Hope you share your favorite part! XD

**Simple Reminder ****P****art 2: Please Review**


End file.
